Whiskey For Your Troubles
by kittygirl2010
Summary: It has been twenty years since the battle with the Legion ended. Now, the world as we know it has changed. An old woman, if you call forty old, remembers her life and a young man gives her some shocking news. Yeah, whiskey sounds really good right now.


**(Another Fallout story in the same week! I'm SO proud! XD It's another one with Cass but with a surprise. See if you can figure out who the kind person paying her tab is. I'm sure it's easy to figure out but I'll let you tell me anyways. Hope you enjoy it! ^.^)**

"Whiskey for you Troubles"

A woman is sitting at the bar of the Mojave Outpost. If you walked by, you would swear she was just in her prime but in reality she was older than she looked. The world had since changed, not by much but enough to notice. Her once red hair turning grey with age. A familiar pendent encircling her neck. The one thing she was most known for, was her type of booze. Whiskey. That's all she would ever drink. She had told so many travellers passing through of the days when she helped the Hero of Hoover Dam fight off the Legion. Hero of Hoover Dam...what a load of crap. Children these days were naming things in strange ways. She took a swig of her current bottle of whiskey and soon set is back down on the bars counter. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a man walking in with a familiar look to him. He sat at the bar next to her and ordered a shot of vodka.

"That's a mighty strong drink for a man your age. You legal, boy?" the woman asked in a slur of words.

"Oh, well it seems you've noticed my curse. I'm actually alot older than I appear to be. Everyone says I got it from my mom." he holds out his hand for a friendly greeting. The woman returned the gesture and shook his hand. "I'm Aiden. Nice to meet you."

"Well, that's a strange name boy? Who named you that?" she took another swig of whiskey.

"My mother did. My father died before I was born so it was up to her to name me."

"I see. Well, all in all I'd say it's nice to meet you as well. Might I know your mother?"

"I doubt it. I was born far away from here. I've come here looking for some sort of escape from my life there. Well, that and some rumors of hitting it big." he drank his shot and asked for another.

"So, you left your mother alone at home then? Not trying to pry but it's a bad habit I have."

"No, ma'am. It's just me now. She died this past winter of a non curable illness. No one knew what it was. Some say it was an illness from the Pre War times. Don't worry about asking, I'm sure your life isn't as glamorous either. No offense."

"I see. Well, aren't you strange young man. Wanting to know the life's tale of a old woman. Yes, it's true. My life after the war with the Legion wasn't exactly a walk in the park. I was married at one point. Then I find out a few months later that my husband dies on the battlefield. Leaving me alone with nothing but a pantry full of alcohol and my memories. Back then they called me the Whiskey Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Now most people just call me grandma or Old Lady Whiskey."

"I see. Sorry to hear that ma'am. You don't look that old. You look, at least in your forties."

"Don't apologize to me, boy and no. I'm not that young. I"m actually in my fifties but who's keeping track anyway. You remind me of someone I knew back during the war with the Legion. Did I know you or your family?"

"No...I don't think so...have you heard stories of the hero down here? Why am I even saying that, of course you have. My mom use to tell me those stories all the time. Along with the ones of the Lone Wanderer in D.C. People say they were the same person but I don't know for sure."

"Really? Well how about you tell me one of those stories your mother use to tell you. I'm sure they're no different than the ones down here."

"Sure. I guess I'll tell the one about the battle of Hoover Dam. That was always my favorite as a kid."

Cass just listened to the man talk. The way he described everything though...it was like... It couldn't be! Could it? She was shocked to even think that! Tears began to form in her eyes and she quickly grabbed the bottle she was holding. She took another swig of whiskey, trying to hide her face from him. The man stopped and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are...are you okay, ma'am?" he grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled it back.

Damn. He saw. She looked at him. Her cheeks a scarlet red and her eyes puffy from the tears. She didn't say a word, but realized she had no more caps on her to buy another drink.

"It's nothing. Truth is, I was there at the battle of Hoover Dam. Hearing the way you describe it brings me back." It couldn't have been the same person. The man was born far from here, and she knew that during those hard times, any rumor of a victory or change was spread throughout the world like wildfire. So maybe, his mother was told those stories when she was alive around that time.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I have to cut this meeting short, ma'am. I have business to attend to in New Vegas and not alot of sunlight to get there." He tipped the bartender and began to leave. He then turned around to look at the woman again. He came back to the bar and put more caps on the counter.

"Bartender, I'm paying this woman's bill in advance so just put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded and immediately asked what she wanted.

Cass just smiled. She watched as the man left the out the door. She yelled out to him and he turned around for a short moment with a curious look. Wondering what else the woman wanted to know. She almost couldn't find the courage to ask.

"W-what was your mother's name, boy?"

It was something she did not want to hear, yet she knew she had to ask. As the boy said his mothers name, all went quiet. For at that moment, the room got louder with a bar fight and the sounds of screaming and yelling. However, she could plainly make out the words coming out of his mouth and then...her question was answered. She smiled at him as a thanks and took her last swig from her current bottle.

The bartender saw her face. A scarlet red with tears now streaming down her cheeks. He heard a simple "And here I thought I would be the first to go" escape her lips and she sank into her seat. Realizing that she clearly wanted more alcohol, he took another whiskey bottle off the shelf and placed it in front of her.

"Whiskey for your troubles, ma'am?" he asked as he pushed the bottle towards her.

The old woman said nothing but the bartender knew that what he just offered her, was the best comfort anyone could give her.

**(Well, there it is! Hope you all enjoyed it and yes I realize I'm not the best at being descriptive so I'm sure it was easy to figure out who the young man was. I really enjoyed writing this one because it makes you think of how close each of the followers can get to the main character without them telling you. So with this story, it kinda makes you think about things like that. I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't be shy about being a little bit harsh on reviewing my story. Just don't be an asshole about it. ^.^)**


End file.
